<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a break from space by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465214">a break from space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Forests, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Level 1, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, kids being kids, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloudy was in the middle of the artificially created forest, they felt calm. For once in their life, it felt like everything was natural, like they were just a random kid on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloudy &amp; Squid (NEOKOSMOS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164077</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a break from space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cloudy was in the middle of the artificially created forest, they felt calm. For once in their life, it felt like everything was natural, like they were just a random kid on Earth. Though, they had known that wasn’t true for their whole life. After all, they were raised on a space station by aliens, and by the very edge of the dome the walls were open the entire way round, making them able to look out into the vastness of space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everywhere they looked, space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, being in the forest in the middle of the dome made it one of the few places they wouldn’t have to see the familiar darkness with the tiny distant twinkles. It wasn’t like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>disliked</span>
  </em>
  <span> living on the station, even if some lessons they and the other kids got were a bit boring. But even though they liked it there, it still wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a human to live in space with some lizard aliens raising them all. But they were at least happy they lived at all, the rest of humanity long extinct. It was a bit hard to think about for the currently ten year old kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, sometimes they just wanted to go into the forest and play and pretend they were on Earth and relax. Or, as much as one could relax when Squid followed into the forest. The kid with the unruly blond hair and the chipped tooth had followed cloudy with a huge smile on their face, clearly full of energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna climb some trees?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do that every day.” Cloudy answered them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because it’s fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As long as they didn’t climb high enough to see the edge of the dome and space, they could be fine. After all, it was space that they needed a break from.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>